brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maschinenpistole 40
History The Maschinenpistole 40 (literally Machine Pistol), despite its name, is actually a submachine-gun used by the Wehrmacht and especially the Fallschirmjager in WWII. It fired a 9mm Parabellum pistol round in a 32-round detachable magazine. It had a relatively low rate of fire compared to other submachine guns of the time (roughly 500 rpm), but coupled with the low recoil made it very manageable. The MP 40 and its older model, MP 38, saw service in the German army through the entire war and could be seen in the Eastern and Western Front, with some allied soldiers even using this trusty firearm as a back up. The weapon is still being used in cold war-era, though the number is very limited. The weapon was revolutionary in submachinegun technology in the fact that it was made entirely of stamped steel and Bakelite (plastic), making the weapons easy to manufacture and mass produce for the coming war. Suggested Tactics in Gameplay In Brothers in Arms, the MP 40 is seen regularly throughout all the games, usually carried by squad leaders and fire teams on the German side. Although the player never starts a mission with the MP 40, it can be picked up from fallen enemies and used if desired. If you do not have a Thompson or M3 Grease Gun, you can easily salvage one of these MP 40s. It may have a lower clip rate but that's the price for a weaker recoil. If you have run out of ammunition, it is recommended that you take this weapon as the ammunition needed for it can be commonly found. The weapon is best used at close to medium ranges, effectively ramming down enemies. Don't fire extensively though, as its clip is quickly exhausted although it has a good ammo capacity. similar to the FG 42, the kick of the gun will ruin your aiming. The iron sights are also one of the easiest sights in the game to utilize, simply make sure the jagged sight is locked onto your enemy (Or simply fire from a third-person view). Spray-firing with this weapon should generally be avoided, as it isn't a very accurate weapon compared to other guns like the Thompson. Firing in a few bursts is good enough to pin down your opponents, as its 32 round magazine makes it good for sustained fire, or to clear a small group of pinned enemies. In some missions, the main character need to use MP 40 or Kar 98K because they lack primary weapon. Replacing the sidearm with MP 40 is generally a good idea due to the nature of the combat in the games of the Brothers in Arms. Trivia *The MP 40 can easily be confused with the M3A1 Grease Gun as they both are dark grey, have a stamped steel stock, and have a similarly shaped cartridge magazine. *The MP 40 has a higher rate of fire than the M3A1 Grease Gun and 2 more bullets in its magazine, thus it has greater surppresion. *In WW2, Many Allied soldiers chose to use the MP40 above their own weapons. *The MP 40 appears, in-game, as the 'German MP40' *In RTH 30 and EIB,when reloading the MP40, the initial magazine will suddenly disappear with for no reason. *The MP 40 is Baker's main weapon in "The Rabbit's Hole" mission. ru:MP-40 category: weapons Category:German Weapons